Because of this Necklace
by XxX.YourCuteWriter.XxX
Summary: A beautiful young maiden living in a peaceful kingdom ruled by a humble king and his beautiful queen, met the certain prince accidentally. Will this meeting changed the life of the young maiden….FOREVER?
1. Prologue

**Hi! Readers!This my new story! So please read it and leave a REVIEW!Oh yeah right,my English vocabulary is limited so sorry for the grammatical errors!If you see one please tell me maybe I can do something about it.**

* * *

Prologue:

Miku Hatsune, a beautiful young maiden living in the kingdom of North with her sisters, Lily and Haku, is now walking on a wide grassy field bringing with her a medium-sized bucket to fetch water from a nearby river. This girl has long teal hair in pigtails and teal eyes. She was currently staring at her necklace with G-clef pendant, and also enjoying the fresh air brushing her face. (A/N: Okay so about the necklace, just happen to borrow that from Rin on Synchronicity ^_^)

On the other hand~~~

The Prince, Kaito Shion, is on his way to the river with his horse to drink some water. This blue-headed prince with sapphire eyes is enjoying the view of the grassy field while holding a picture on his hand. The picture shows a little girl with a smile plastered on her face wearing a princess' clothing with her teal hair on high pigtails.

When suddenly~~~….

~*BOOGSH*~

Prince Kaito's horse bump on a young maiden… which happen to be Miku!

This is their first meeting and it will change everything.

* * *

**Yey! The prologue! Reviews please! I'll appreciate it I promise!**

**I'll update once in a 1 will be posted later or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 1:Their First Meeting

**Hi!This is the Chapter 1!So, I'll repeat it again…my English vocabulary is limited so …please bear with it!**

**0o Ri-chan o0 : Sure, Thanks! ^_^**

** .XxX doesn't own Vocaloids.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Their First Meeting

Miku's POV…

'The weather is so nice I think it won't rain…' I thought as I walked beside the grassy fields. I reached for my necklace which was hanging freely on my neck. I don't really know where did I get this or who gave this. I don't actually remember my past that much. I'm also not living with my true family. Haku and Lily are just my grown-up sisters. They said they found me when I'm just 10 years old.

~~~END OF MIKU'S POV~~~

Flashback…..

Under a rainy weather, two figures of women were walking hurriedly and almost running. They were actually on their way home from the river when they spotted a little girl lying unconsciously on the ground. (She's spotted near the river actually.)They decided to take the girl home than leaving her soaking under the rain.

"I wonder if she's alright."Lily, a blond hair girl said worriedly.

"She'll be alright. Don't worry. I think the best idea is to take care of her and ask her when she regained her consciousness." a white haired girl named Haku, said putting a wet damped cloth on the girl's forehead.

"She's beautiful. I really wonder what is she doing on the riverside alone and unconscious."Lily said staring at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, me too."Haku agreed.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flutter open and her teal orbs focus on the two figures infront of her.

"Where…am…I?"The girl asked scanning the whole room.

"You're at our house…"Haku said gently "What's your name?"

"I…don't…know! ...I …can't remember!"The girl said tearing up.

"Then if you can't remember, you can stay with us."Lily said gently.

"Yes, and we'll name you …um… what about…MIKU!"Haku suggested.

"Yes! Miku…um…Miku…Miku Hatsune!"Lily chimed in.

"T-Thank you…I like it."The girl who is now Miku said and smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK…

Miku sighed gripping the pendant tightly.

"It's been six years, huh?"She mumbled when suddenly…

*~~~BOOGSH~~~*

"Ouch!"Miku yelped in pain before she stumbled and fall forward on the ground, hitting her butt really hard on the floor.

"Ouchouchouch …"Miku hissed shutting her eyes close out of pain.

"I'm sorry, Miss!"The man on the horse jumped down and rush to Miku's side.

And yes, Miku was hit by a horse which happen to be Kaito's horse.

Miku, still sitting on the ground with the man beside her, open her eyes slowly revealing the man's face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU PLANNING TO KILL ME?!"Miku shouted startling the man.

"I'm sorry, Miss but I didn't really-"The man tried explaining but got interrupted.

"DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS?!I WAS JUST WALKING HERE PEACEFULLY AND THEN YOU CAME BUMPING ME WITH YOUR HORSE?!"Miku shouted as she stand up.

"I'm sorry."Prince Kaito apologize, amusing himself on how could this girl just shout at him like he's not a prince.

"UGH!"Miku groaned as she turned her back on the man and walked away.

Prince Kaito, still standing there in amusement, stare at the girl's back as she disappeared on his sight. He was ready to rode back on his horse when he notice something shining on the ground. He kneeled and picked it up only to find a necklace with a G-clef pendant. His eyes widened realizing that it is the same pendant he gave to someone important to him.

_'Did she drop this?...Then if that's the case…there's a possibility that she is…'_

"Maiko!"

~~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~~

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	3. Chapter 2: At The River Side

**Hi again! This is the Chapter 2 of 'Because of This Necklace'! ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2: At the River Side

Miku was now on the river thinking and realizing that she have done a mistake for yelling at the man earlier.

"I shouldn't have yelled at that man, I didn't even give him time to explain." Miku told herself as she sat on the riverbank.

"I was just carried away by my feelings" she thought as she take her shoes off and play with the water using her feet."I'll just apologize to him when we happen to see each other again." she murmured swaying her feet back and forth on the water and began humming a song. (Song: Last Night Good Night)

She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back only to find the man she met earlier. She quickly stood up and face the man.

_'H-He's pretty handsome!'~blush~_.Miku thought.

"Good Afternoon, Sir!" Miku greeted as she took a bow.** (You know in a princess way ^_^)** "I would like to apologize for what did earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Milady. I also have a mistake for bumping a beautiful girl like you." Prince Kaito said as he took a bow. Miku blushed from the compliment. "What's your name?"

"M-My name is Miku Hatsune, Sir." She said bowing again.

"What a lovely name for a beautiful girl like you. My name is Kaito Shion, Milady." Prince Kaito said making Miku widened her eyes.

"W-What?!" she asked in a confirming tone.

"I'm Kaito Shion." Prince Kaito replied.

"Y-You m-mean the P-Prince?" she stuttered giving him a 'Are-You-Serious?' look.

"Yes." Prince Kaito answered plainly.

Miku stood there staring at the prince dumbfounded as if she had committed the most embarrassing thing in her life.

"Oh no!" she mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Prince Kaito asked approaching Miku.

"I'm sorry, Prince Kaito! I'm sorry! I don't know that you're the prince!" Miku blurted out blushing from humiliation.

Prince Kaito was more amused that she didn't know the kingdom's prince, but it made him chuckle.

"It's alright, young lady." Prince Kaito said walking towards her.

"Eh? Really?" Miku asked blinking twice.

"Yes!" he answered. "By the way, 'Miku' right?"

"Y-Yes, You're Highness!" she said attempting to bow once more but is interrupted by Prince Kaito.

"No, please don't bow! I want you to act just like earlier as if I'm not the prince." He said. "Call me, Kaito" ~smile~

"No, still 'Prince Kaito'" Miku said flatly. **(Prince Kaito: ~gloomy aura~)**

"Okay, whatever you want…" he said. "By the way, is this yours?" he asked showing her the G-clef necklace.

Miku took a glance at her neck and when she found nothing quickly nods. Kaito smiled and put the necklace back at her neck.

"Thank you, Prince Kaito." She said in a bowing motion again but Prince Kaito tap her shoulder. Miku looked at him curiously but he gave her the look and she get it.

"Oh, no bowing."Miku said.

"Let's have a sit!" Prince Kaito said as he hold Miku's hand and look for a place to sit, and finally found it on the form of a tree shed. They both sat down on the grass.

"So, can we have a talk?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~puppy eyes~**


	4. Three: Miku Hatsune is Maiko Megurine!

**Hi! This is the Chapter 3 of this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids! (Maybe just Maiko Megurine!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Miku Hatsune is Maiko Megurine?

**Prince Kaito's POV…**

"So Miku, can I ask you where did you get that necklace of yours?" I asked as I looked at her. She looked back at me and smiled. For a moment, I really thought that I saw Maiko. That sweet smile, her long teal hair in pigtails, her teal eyes…

"Maiko…" I muttered without my knowing, and I saw her gave me a curious look.

"Pardon?" she asked looking at me.

"N-Nothing." I said as I look away. It's impossible that she is Maiko, or is it? Because as far as I know Maiko is….dead.

Maiko Megurine is my childhood friend. We played almost every day, I was happy when I'm with her, but it all stopped when she suddenly disappeared. We tried to look for her for almost two years, but we failed. Everybody thought that she was dead, but not me. I won't stop looking for the princess I fall in love with. The only information that I have is that she was last seen in this river. She was just 10 when she disappeared and it's been six years. I still love her, up until now, so I won't give up.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Miku's voice.

"Prince Kaito? Prince Kaito, are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Uh yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry." I said plastering a smile, she smiled back. "So, about the necklace?" I asked.

"Oh, this? *points necklace* I'm sorry, but I don't know." Miku said staring back at the river.

I sighed in disappointment. Am I wrong? Is it a sign that I should give up already? I've been searching for six years already and I still don't have just a single proof that she's alive.

"I…don't remember anything…about my past. Let's say I'm an amnesiac person." I heard Miku said, sadness reflecting on her azure eyes.

Wait. She couldn't remember? Then, there's a chance that she is Maiko!

"You mean…you have amnesia?" I asked keeping my hopes up.

"Yes. Why?" she asked.

"Since when?" I asked back ignoring her question.

"6 years ago. My grown-up sisters found me here on the river unconscious and when I woke up I can't remember anything and I'm wearing this necklace already." She narrated confusion written all over her face.

"Umm… sorry for asking too much questions, but could you remember how old are you back then?" I asked again, my hopes that I already found what I'm looking for we're increasing.

"Umm…10, I think." She said.

That's it. My search is done. All the questions that I'm asking to myself we're answered except for one. I found her already. This girl 'Miku'(s) story is matching all the things that happen 6 years ago. It's not just that, I could feel it. I know deep inside me that she is Maiko.

Miku Hatsune is the girl I'm looking for. She's Maiko Megurine, the princess of the Kingdom of South, and the princess I fell in love with.

I stared at her happily. How will I tell her everything? How can I make my princess remember everything? Well, I need more proofs first, she won't believe me if I just told her that she's a princess right?

"Oh no!" I heard Miku gasped and hurriedly stood up and get her bucket then filled it with water.

"I gotta go!" she yelled as she ran away from me and disappeared behind the trees.

I stood up from my seat and stared few more seconds at the sky and noticed that the sun is already setting. I smiled as I rode my horse and made my way to the palace.

'Finally, I found my princess!'

* * *

**So Chapter 4 will be updated next week!**

**Oh! And I need more reviews please!**

**The next chapter will be longer than this I swear!**

**So, Bye for now!**


End file.
